


Previously on Deckerstar

by MissHellfire666



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHellfire666/pseuds/MissHellfire666
Summary: Chloe Decker can hardly believe it. She has been in a romantic relationship with the devil himself for over a year now. Therefore, it's very understandable that they have experienced a lot together. Let's just say: A relationship with the Lord of Hell is neither normal nor boring. In this one shot collection Chloe summarizes the ups and downs of her relationship with Lucifer Morningstar. (set after 3x26)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lucifans,  
> normally I write German Lucifer fanfictions. It's the first time I tried to translate my work on request. Please be nice :-) I'm not a native English speaker and I'm pretty sure there are some grammar mistakes in it. But I hope you like it anyway.  
> Btw, this story is a one shot collection. The first one will follow after the prologue.  
> Annnnnnnd, a big thank you to Navaros for helping me with the language!  
> Lot's of Lucilove  
> MissHellfire

To have a romantic relationship with the Lord of Hell wasn’t easy at all. Chloe Decker had experienced a lot with the devil during her one-year relationship. She was well aware that Lucifer Morningstar was an absolute virgin in that field, but she had never expected their time together to be so turbulent. _Turbulent_ in a thoroughly exciting and refreshing way. 

Of course, Lucifer had pretty much caught every faux pas he could have done. However, Chloe had overlooked many of his mistakes because she knew he was moving in unknown territory. 

Thank God, a glance from his dark brown eyes was often enough to tell how deep his feelings went for her. Even after so many months together Chloe still tended to drown in his dark irises. Lucifer often looked at her with that very special facial expression - a look that reflected so many emotions and was reserved just for her alone. One short glance into those dark eyes was enough to assure her that the devil was actually in love with her.

He was in love with her, as much as she was in love with him. 

Thinking back to the events that had led Lucifer reveal himself to her was still overwhelming. From a certain point of view she even had to be grateful to Lieutenant Marcus Pierce for wanting to kill her partner. It had been because of Pierce’s trap and the tricky situation they had gotten into that Lucifer was forced to protect her with his wings. He had even flown her to the roof of the museum. Only because of Pierce, Chloe had seen who Lucifer really was and only because of him, she had accidentally seen his devil face.

Chloe would be lying if she did not claim that his scarred red face with those flaming eyes scared her to death. 

His revelation had shaken her entire ideology and suddenly reassembled it new. Heaven, hell, god, angels and demons: Everything was real! Many of the stories in the Bible were true, at least to some extent.

The detective had needed several weeks to process this information. She had sought advice from Doctor Linda Martin - Lucifer's therapist - who was her friend and the only person besides herself who also knew about Lucifer's identity. Together they had analyzed Chloe's fears and Linda had helped her to realize that Lucifer was still the same person she had been working with for several years.

At first, they had some tentative first passes, in which they had solved cases again. A new intimacy had grown. Chloe had often noticed the attraction towards Lucifer, but it had needed one hell of a lifetime to act on it. It nearly felt like Lucifer's secret had built a high wall around himself - a protective armor that she had not been able to break through. 

However, everything had changed since Chloe knew the truth. She was able to look behind his facades now - to see his true personality and feelings. A first date had followed by another, until the detective couldn’t bear the crackling tension between them any longer. She had surrendered herself to Lucifer with her body and her soul.

Yes! She had got involved with the devil, but the thought no longer frightened her. On the contrary! The familiarity and the intimacy between themselves was indescribable. Never in her life had her feelings for a man been so powerful and intense.

A relationship with Lucifer Morningstar was overwhelming in all its aspects. Her happiness and her satisfaction were highly intensified, but so were her rage and anger. Of course, there were many moments when they tangled with one another. However, the sinful reconciliation afterwards often ended in one of their bedrooms and oh boy, it was totally worth it! 

There was no way she wanted to live without him anymore. He had become part of her family and definitely the center of her universe.

"Detectiiiiiive." The voice of the man of her dreams suddenly echoed through the penthouse. The subliminal British accent and the deep timbre of his voice left Chloe pleasantly shuddering.

With a big smile on her face she leaned her head against the couch and looked behind herself. She spotted Lucifer instantly. He had thrown his dark blue jacket over one shoulder and strolled elegantly out of his lift. The almost black shirt matched the dark blue of his vest perfectly and made him look seductive and sensual as always.

"You're early." Chloe remarked smilingly, putting an album into her lap. She sat leg-crossed on his ocher-colored couch, wrapped in a fluffy blanket.

The devil grinned seductively and approached her before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "LUX is crowded and the guests have a great time downstairs. Nobody will notice that I retired early to you." His dark eyes fell on the photo album in her lap. "What are you doing at the moment?" He asked curiously.

Chloe turned her head as her partner walked around the couch and sat next to her. Perfectly natural, he lifted her feet and put them down on his thighs.

"I’m lost in some memories," Chloe told him. Her gaze wandered to the red wine glass on the table and the fireplace, which crackled to her left. It was an uncomfortable day in Los Angeles. Relatively cool, windy and rainy. Therefore, the detective had decided to make herself cozy in Lucifer's apartment while she was waiting for him.

It had become kind of their routine on weekends. Whenever Trixie was with her dad, Chloe would drive to Lucifer's penthouse. Sometimes she joined the celebrating guests at LUX, but often she couldn’t stand the stranger men and women who were unabashedly attached to her boyfriend and who would drool over him most of the time.

Once a situation had escalated extremely and Chloe had decided that Lucifer would run the nightclub better without her presence. They had agreed on a few rules and had made a deal. Chloe trusted Lucifer, and she knew that he would never cheat on her or do anything that would hurt her feelings.

"You’ve created a photo album about us?" The devil raised an eyebrow and pointed with a finger at the gray album in her lap. _Deckerstar_ was written in black on the front, along with a photo showing her and Lucifer during their first date.

Chloe blushed at his intense gaze. "I have different photo albums about people that are important to me."

Lucifer's grin widened and he leaned forward. "And do you think about ship names every time?"

The burning of her cheeks became atomic proportions. "It was Trixie's idea," Chloe mumbled embarrassed. "She picked up this strange thing with combining names from TV-series. Everyone in school is talking about it. Therefore, she promptly invented a name for us too."

"That cunning devil," Lucifer laughed happily. He picked up Chloe's red wine glass and sipped unasked on it. "Although I have to admit that our ship name represents quite an amount of style."

Chloe's mouth turned up in amusement. "Trixie is just glad that you are into our lives permanently now."

"I think your offspring might profit more of me than you are, Detective," Lucifer grumbled tormented.

"If you‘re talking about our beach holidays or Christmas ..."

"You know exactly how hard it is for me to get along with children."

"Lucifer!" Chloe leaned towards him. "Trixie adores you. You‘re doing a fantastic job so far. Well ...measured by your standards of course."

The devil raised his eyebrows accusingly. "What's that supposed to mean, darling?" His fingers slid under the blanket and began massaging the balls of her feet.

Chloe involuntarily let out a groaning sound. Lucifer's fingers were magical and very talented –with _everything_ they did.

A satisfied smile settled around his mouth.

"You know what I mean." Chloe dismissed his objection, trying to ignore the tingling sensations that grew constantly by his touch. Unfortunately, her body knew exactly what her partner was able to do with his hands. That was the reason why his soft touch intensified her feelings even more. Thank the devil, Lucifer's fingers stayed on her feet and did not move higher than half her calves.

"Do I know, love?" He smiled mischievously. Of course, he knew exactly what his touch had done to her body.

Chloe pressed her lips together in a thin line. A moment later, she took the photo album and lashed out at him playfully. Reflexively the devil tore his hands out from under the blanket and caught the album before it could hit his body. With a short jerk, he had snatched it from her hands.

"Detective!“ He suddenly whispered sensual and sought eye contact. "I had no idea that you are into such kind of foreplay. I’ve never seen you as the kind of woman that likes enduring pain to intensify pleasure."

Chloe sighed theatrically and instinctively rolled her eyes. A gesture that had become a constant companion in his presence.

Thank the devil, she was spared an answer to his inappropriate and questionable statement, because Lucifer's attention was focused on the photo album again. He gently ran his forefinger over the image before opening the album and placing it on Chloe's lower thighs.

His meaningful look met hers and warmed her stomach. Even after more than a year, she still felt butterflies in her stomach.

"You are unbelievable, darling," Lucifer coaxed. "Have you immortalized our full year in here?"

Chloe nodded and reached for the red wine glass on the table. "At least the most important and significant events we have experienced together."

Her partner beamed with delight all over his face before turning his gaze away from her and staring at the album's first photo page. "I'm curious if our ideas of _significant events_ overlap, Detective." His smile grew wild. "Do you have a photo of yourself in this delightful red lingerie in here somewhere? That evening when you surprised me is clearly one of my favorites, darling."

"Lucifer!" Chloe hissed shamefacedly as she vividly visualized the night in her head, but the devil no longer paid any attention to her. Instead, he had pressed his nose closer to the photo album and examined curiously the first picture.


	2. An ordinary day at the precinct

Chloe Decker looked with mixed feelings at the first picture in the album. She had been pondering for a while whether she should stick it in or not, but when she thought about the situation leading up to that photo, it had also been somewhat entertaining. It definitely had marked a first milestone in her relationship with Lucifer Morningstar.

The detective shifted her weight on the couch and leaned in to take a closer look at the picture. She immediately noticed a soft blush on her cheeks. There was just one phrase popping right into her mind as she studied the photo: Hot as Hell.

The picture showed Lucifer and her in an inappropriate position in the interrogation room of the police department. Her partner leaned tight against the metal table in his anthracite-colored designer suit, pinching Chloe between himself and the table. The detective sat halfway on it and had her legs wrapped around his waist like a snake. They exchanged hungry kisses while their hands fumbled everywhere on each other’s bodies. 

The vivid memories heated Chloe's lower half and forced her to take her eyes off it immediately.

Lucifer gave her a self-satisfied glance. "Detective, this photo album is highly to my liking." There was a suspicious smirk around the corner of his mouth and Chloe instantly knew he was holding back an amused laughter.

Her gaze wandered back to the photo. She had no idea what exactly had driven her to start such a heated intermezzo with Lucifer at work. After all she had been the one who suggested separating her private and professional lives. The photo was a visible proof that she hadn’t been able to abide by her own rules. Unfortunately, the consequences were far more extensive than expected...

 

**Flashback**

Annoyed Chloe rummaged through a big stack of papers on her desk. She hadn’t had much time for systemizing her files and reports lately, because new cases were piled up faster than Lucifer and her could solve them. It also didn’t help that her partner vanished every time she was stuck with all the paper work. She was literally drowning in it. However, if she was honest with herself, she had to admit that Lucifer wasn’t much of a help when it comes to paper work. It was the opposite actually. He would just annoyingly try to distract her out of boredom.

Exhausted, the detective ran a hand through her loose blond hair before searching through another pile of paper. Daniel Espinoza had told her about an hour ago that they had tracked down one of the suspects in a current murder case. Adam Scott was on his way to the precinct for an upcoming interrogation. He would probably show up at any minute now. Therefore, it was important to find that file she was so desperately looking for.

After Dan had informed her, Chloe had instantly called Lucifer and asked him to help her with the interrogation. He had stopped whatever he was doing at LUX and told her that he would be on his way. 

They had already spent a lot of time finding the woman’s killer. The poor girl had been brutally strangled. That was the reason why every little hint and every little trace might be helpful.

Chloe sighed in relief as she finally spotted the papers in a third pile. She urgently needed a better organization system…

"Oh, Detective! I didn’t know that random papers are able to elicit such pleasurable sounds from your mouth." A voice raised suddenly behind her. A voice that was all too familiar and sounded so sensual that her hackles raised in anticipation.

Immediately Chloe turned around in her desk chair and saw Lucifer looking down at her with a smug, slightly arrogant grin on his face. Of course, his sight was the purest sinful temptation. His tailor-made, dark designer suit flattered his slim physique perfectly. He wore a white shirt and had left the top buttons open. But it was his distinctive face with these prominent cheek bones and the approach of a three-day beard in combination with his dark brown eyes that started a low throbbing in her lap in expectant anticipation. Especially since she knew what Lucifer's talented fingers and _other_ body parts were capable of. She blushed spontaneously.

"Be quiet!" Chloe hissed embarrassed and tried to ignore the burning of her cheeks. "You‘re perfectly aware of the fact that nobody knows about us, Lucifer."

Her partner grinned devilishly and stepped closer. So close that he leaned forward a moment later and was able to put his forearms on each armrest of her desk chair. He was at eye level with her now.

"But, darling," the devil purred seductively. "Everyone knows about my reputation. There should be no..."

Chloe interrupted him by clasping his arms roughly from her chair and forcing him to stumble back. "It's not about your reputation, it’s about _mine_ ," she told him hastily. "I just don’t want to rush things, Lucifer. We’ve been together for a very short time and you know how reluctant private relationships are seen at work.”

Her partner shook his head in mock shock and sat into a nearby desk chair. He turned to her. "I don’t understand you humans sometimes, Detective. Why is something forbidden that you really desire?"

Chloe sighed heavily and leaned back in her own chair. Work was out of the question anyway. Lucifer was a constant distraction and that was the central problem.

"Romantic relationships at workplaces interfere with our work, Lucifer," she told him once again. 

After all, the topic didn’t show up for the first time. Ever since Chloe had gotten involved with her partner, it had been a constant topic of their conversations. She had asked Lucifer to be discreet at work and to refrain from touching and being intimate with her, while he - on the other hand - cheerfully ignored her request and kept going for small loopholes in their deal.

Unfortunately, the detective had only insisted that it was forbidden to touch her in the presence of other co-workers. Therefore, Lucifer used the deal to touch her whenever he thought no one was looking closely. 

In the beginning, Chloe had permanently rejected him, whenever Lucifer had come too close to her liking. But it had been very annoying to have the same conversation over and over again. That was the reason why she had stopped saying something about it and had just tried to ignore his soft touches.

Well, _ignore_ was an exaggerated word for her condition, because every time Lucifer's fingers politely touched her lower back or gently stroked her thigh, she was overcome by a strong sexual desire and it was nearly impossible to concentrate on work anymore. It truly was a vicious cycle! Why was this man the personification of sinful temptation?

_Maybe, because he was the devil himself…_

"Sexual frustration also inhibits your concentration, my dear," Lucifer said smugly, wiggling his eyebrows irritably.

Chloe glared at him in disbelief. Her partner was totally unapologetic and unwilling to understand her point. Annoyed, she turned back to her desk. Mr. Scott would show up at any moment, and she wanted all necessary information together before she would start the questioning.

Many of the close relatives of the victim had already been interviewed, including the dead woman's boyfriend and her family. Ella's crime scene investigation had revealed that the woman had probably been killed out of an affect and that it had definitely not be a planned murder. The victim showed some bruises on the upper part of her body and a dark discoloration on her neck, which indicated that she had been strangled with her scarf after a violent physical argument. 

Unfortunately, Ella had not been able to find any fingerprints or DNA traces yet. So they had no choice but to interrogate all the dead woman's acquaintances and look for possible motives and alibis. It was very time-consuming and had not yielded the desired result so far.

"Detective, have I ever told you how incredibly sexy it is when you put on that highly concentrated expression?" 

Chloe clenched her lips annoyed and tilted her head. Her partner had pulled a flask from his jacket pocket and toasted it to her with a wild grin.

"You find everything sexy, I do or say," she countered cynically.

The grin on his face continued to grow. "Touché, darling." His eyes began to sparkle intensely. Chloe immediately felt his bedroom eyes wander inch by inch across her body. He left no doubt about what he was thinking.

She felt her own lust washing over her like a wave. What was going on with Lucifer today? All his thoughts seemed to be exclusively about sex. Not that it was unnatural, but usually he didn’t mention it in every sentence. And what was wrong with herself that she reacted that strongly on his flirtatious behavior?

Fortunately, she didn’t have to give an answer to Lucifer because Dan approached her desk and stopped in front of it a moment later. "Chloe! Lucifer!" He hurriedly greeted them, rolling up the sleeves of his long sleeve shirt. "Adam Scott has just arrived. I’ve put him in our interrogation room."

The detective jumped out of her chair. "Very good. Thanks, Dan."

"Do you need any support with the conversation?" Her ex-husband asked friendly.

"That won’t be necessary. Lucifer is here and can help me with it, but you could listen," she suggested, casting a quick glance at her partner. He was still sitting relaxed in his chair, his legs flipped over elegantly.

"Okay, then I’ll be next room and just observe." Dan told her and left a moment later.

Chloe reached for a file on her desk and pressed it against her body. "Hopefully the victim's roommate can give us some clues," she murmured wearily.

"We'll find the killer, Detective. We always do." Her partner had stopped grinning permanently for a change and looked at her with an uplifting expression. His fingers played on a cufflink, and he pointed his jacket.

Chloe couldn‘t help but admiring once again how incredibly attractive Lucifer looked. It was hard to believe that she had resisted him for several years without ending in his bedroom. However, considering the complexity of his character, it was no wonder. Although it was an accidental coincidence that Lucifer had finally revealed his devilish identity to her, she was more than happy that she was finally able to understand a part of his emotional world.

"Are you ready?" The devil asked, cocking his head.

Chloe tore herself from her inner thought of monologues and focused again. She nodded and, a moment later, approached the interrogation room of the precinct.

"Pull yourself together!” She commanded warningly in front of the closed door. "I don’t know what’s going on with you today, but all those flirtatious comments stop now! They won’t help us solve the murder."

Lucifer chuckled happily. She could feel his warm breath close to her neck. Angry at his reaction, she turned around to him. Of course, he was way too close to her. 

"I’m serious, Lucifer."

Her partner grinned ambiguously and opened the door to the interrogation room with his free hand. "Did I ever disappoint you?" He countered and passed her carefree.

 _Oh, there were many… many situations!_ Chloe didn’t even know where to begin, but she swallowed the snappy comment and followed Lucifer into the room.

Adam Scott was already sitting on a chair behind a metal table. Chloe smiled friendly, stepped closer and sat down at the opposite side of the table. Lucifer seemed to prefer leaning against the wall behind her.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Scott. As you may know, we have some questions regarding the murder of your roommate." The detective greeted the young man. He was in his late twenties and wore a sporty outfit of tight jeans and a T-shirt with a New England Patriots logo on it. His well-toned body indicated that he played football as well. Only his big glasses with that black frame didn’t quite fit into the sports category. But it harmonized well with his black hair.

"I came as fast as possible," the man said sadly. "It's terrible what happened to Celine. Who does something like that?"

"Someone who will be punished for his sins," Lucifer threatened from behind her. The ambiguity of his statement remained hidden from the victim's roommate, but Chloe pressed her lips together for a moment. It was unbelievable how often Lucifer had dropped such hints on his existence and how long it had taken her until she had finally made the right conclusions.

"I just returned from my vacation last night," Mr. Scott explained. "Otherwise I would have come sooner."

Chloe tilted her head curiously. This meant that the victim’s roommate couldn’t be the killer. It also explained why it had taken so long to reach him and why he hadn’t been at home during the investigation.

"Can anyone testify that you were on vacation at the time of the murder?" She asked anyway. Her professional experience showed her that alibis were invented way too often.

Mr. Scott straightened his glasses as he nodded and moved his head. "Sure! You could ask my friend, if you‘d like. He has been at the hotel in Hawaii with me."

Chloe reached for a piece of paper. "Can you provide us with the necessary contact details and the name of the hotel, so we can check your alibi properly?"

Once again, the man nodded and wrote an address and a telephone number on the paper. Chloe would contact the friend and the hotel immediately after this conversation.

Lucifer cleared his throat and came closer. Chloe felt a hand on the back of her chair as he leaned forward. Of course, his fingers brushed against her shoulder blade and made her shudder slightly under his touch.

"Mr. Scott." The devil began. His second hand landed on the metal table, so he could lean halfway across it. "Do you have any idea who might have killed your roommate? Did she argue with anyone? Was she having a secret affair?"

The addressed man was confused by Lucifer's physical closeness, so he leaned back uncomfortably in his chair. "I have absolutely no idea. Celine was popular with everyone."

"She's an attractive woman, I'm sure you agree with me on that," the devil remarked quickly. 

Chloe gave him a skeptical sidelong glance. What was her partner up to?

"I think so," Mr. Scott stuttered in confusion.

Lucifer tilted his head. "Is there someone who might have a secret crush on her? I’m sure a lot of men would welcome a night with your roommate very much. Maybe they would even kill for it…"

Chloe blinked incredulously. Lucifer's direction of a conversation became questionable proportions. She smacked his upper arm as a warning, but he ignored her silent protest.

Mr. Scott shifted uncertainly in his chair. "I don’t know what you're aiming for," he countered sheepishly. "I have no sexual or romantic interest in Celine because I'm with her sister."

Lucifer chuckled. "That's no obstacle," he mocked amused. "But if we’re already speaking about this kind of things..." He let his sentence hang in the air. His upper body leaned forward, so he came uncomfortably close to Mr. Scott. Chloe knew what was coming before Lucifer opened his mouth. She saw the man's gaze go blank, and he stared into her partner's eyes.

"Mr. Scott, what is it that you truly desire right now?" Lucifer's melodious voice lulled the other man‘s mind. It did not take long before he answered in a monotone voice: "I want sex ... with many different women."

Chloe frowned while Lucifer leaned back, laughing as he released the man from his spell. 

Mr. Scott immediately pressed a hand to his mouth.

"I knew it," the devil boasted arrogantly. "You couldn’t resist your roommate."

"No, no!" The man countered in panic. "It's not what you think."

"It isn’t?" Lucifer mocked sarcastically. "I’m curious, Mr. Scott? What am I thinking? Please feel free to enlighten me.”

The victim's roommate shook his head and fumbled nervously at his hands. "I did not have sex with Celine."

Lucifer removed his hand from the chair and clapped it loudly on the table. "Please, just stop with these shenanigans! I don’t like when people lie to me."

Mr. Scott's eyes widened in anguish. Chloe knew that her partner had an upbeat temper and that it could be intimidating in combination with his height. 

She decided to intervene. "I believe you. You didn’t have sex with Celine, but you wanted to have sex with someone else, and your roommate found out about it."

The suspect vigorously shook his head in a weak attempt. "I was on vacation," he reminded Chloe, but Lucifer's artificial laugh preceded her next sentence. 

"You lied, Mr. Scott," her partner concluded simply.

"No, I don’t!" The man replied vehemently.

Chloe spontaneously picked up the note with the contact details. "Then you certainly won’t mind if I check out your alibi and call the hotel." She turned to Lucifer. "Would you like to do it?"

The devil grinned all over his face and pulled a smartphone out of his pocket. "With pleasure, Detective."

Lucifer hadn’t even managed to unlock his screen when Mr. Scott groaned in despair and clapped his hands over his face. "All right!" He exclaimed close to a mental breakdown. "I confess!" His voice became brittle and he actually began to sob. "I killed Celine. It was a terrible mistake. I came back early from my vacation and wanted to meet another woman. Celine caught me trying to sneak out of our apartment. She made the right conclusions and got angry. After all, I was with her sister. There was a fight. Somehow things had totally escalated." He gasped and tried to collect himself. Slowly the man took his hand from his eyes and stared sadly at the metal table. "She attacked me like a wild fury. I defended myself at first and then... then I pulled too long and too tight on her scarf. She couldn’t breathe. When I noticed, it was already too late. I killed Celine."

Chloe pressed her lips together and studied the man in front of herself. Ella's theory was correct. He didn‘t intend to murder his roommate.

Slowly she rose from her chair. "Mr. Scott, you are being arrested for the murder of Celine Richards," she told the man, who was completely disillusioned and staring sadly at his hands.

Dan chose that exact moment to storm into the interrogation room. "Excellent work, Chloe!" He praised and stepped to the table.

"Pardon me," Lucifer mocked insulted. "Don’t you think that it had been my speech skills that helped solve the case, Daniel?"

Chloe couldn‘t stop herself from rolling her eyes. Sometimes, Lucifer was just like a child, desperate in need for attention.

Her ex-husband grabbed Mr. Scott and forced him to get up. 

"Your ego is already way too big, Lucifer," Dan countered to the devil.

Lucifer straightened to his full height, but before he could protest again, Dan continued. "I'll take care of Mr. Scott. As I said, very well done, Chloe!"

The devil gritted his teeth angrily as her ex-husband led the killer out of the interrogation room. She stayed alone with Lucifer, leaning exhausted against the table.

"Bloody hell! That was fast," her partner commented with satisfaction. 

Chloe raised her head and looked at him. "How could this argument escalate in such a dramatic way that he strangled his roommate? That's awful."

Lucifer shrugged. "You heard the man, Detective. Miss Richards jumped him like a fury."

"Because she caught him cheating on another woman." Chloe shook her head pitifully.

"Desire is a powerful feeling." Lucifer took a step closer to her. "Apparently Mr. Scott's desire for several women was so strong that he secretly wanted to sneak out. It's a pity."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, a questioning look on her face.

"Well," he exclaimed. "Maybe his girlfriend wouldn‘t even have a problem with polygamy. Sometimes it's all a question of communication. If he‘d done it skillfully, he could have persuaded her with the right arguments to make sure that they both meet with other sex partners."

The detective stared at him for a long moment, flattened. Did he seriously just say that? 

"Are you telling me that if you come up with the right arguments, you could persuade me that we're both having sex with other partners?" Her voice had gone angrier from word to word. She crossed her arms over her chest.

To her surprise, Lucifer laughed. "Don’t be ridiculous, love. It's different with us, because I'm irresistible and I know about my charisma. You will never feel the desire to enjoy yourself with other men in my presence. Nobody can match with my abilities anyway."

Chloe sneezed a bunch of air between her teeth. "Excuse me?" She replied in disbelief. "Your ego has just reached dimensions of a whole universe, Lucifer."

The devil inclined his head in amusement. "It's the truth. You can not resist me now and you will not be able to do it in the future, Detective." His eyes darkened with desire. Like a wild cat, sensing its prey in a trap, he took a few steps towards her and stopped directly in front of her.

Chloe could smell the rich scent of his aftershave. His unnatural warmth heated her body and she had to suppress the urge to shudder pleasantly.

"I can very well resist you, Lucifer. I was able to do it for several years during our professional partnership." She lifted her chin to look him in the eyes and to defend her statement.

That was a huge mistake. 

The irises of his eyes were almost as black as his pupils, black with promised unbridled passion and an unleashed desire for her. His smug grin widened. "That was before your body knew what I‘m capable of."

Chloe shuddered against her will. His voice dripped with pleasure. In slow motion, Lucifer leaned closer, invading her personal space. He didn’t touch her, but her bodies were so close that not even a postcard would fit in between them.

"Stop it, Lucifer!" The detective demanded in a weak attempt. She hated how fragile her voice suddenly sounded. Her whole body was focused on his closeness. She felt a dull throb between her thighs, and the look on his sinfully soft lips was almost too much for her self-restraint. 

What the hell! Her partner was right. She had fallen hopelessly for him and wasn’t able to resist him any longer.

Lucifer tilted his head. His warm breath tickled her neck and she flinched in pleasure. 

"Why, Detective?"

Chloe pressed her hands to her sides. It was a desperate attempt to regain some control over her body. "We're at the precinct," she breathed softly.

Lucifer chuckled. "That’s not a reason. Nobody is here, Detective. You can do whatever you desire right now."

His seductive voice and the gaze that was looking down to the bottom of her soul were too much for Chloe to handle. Without further protest, she threw her doubts and her pride overboard. With a speed that surprised even herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down. Their lips met and it instantly felt like the world would stop in its existence. Chloe felt a strong wave of lust washing over her. The kiss was demanding. Lucifer didn’t lose any time and pushed his tongue sinfully into her mouth.

He was a true master of perfection. It only took him a few seconds before Chloe moaned pleasurably in his mouth. His kisses were definitely overwhelming and earth-shattering.

In the farthest corners of her mind, she realized that Lucifer was probably right. She wanted him and she would always want him. After all, she had just thrown her own principles overboard to make out with him at work.

Lucifer grapped her hips and lifted her effortless on the table. Instinctively, Chloe opened her thighs and allowed him to position himself between them. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer to her lap. When she felt his erection touching her lust center through the thin layers of clothes, she threw her head back, groaning and whimpering his name.

Lucifer growled and started to kiss her neck. His tongue slid over her heated skin. He bit down several times, leaving small marks. Chloe moaned again and was nearly shattering under his touch. It was wild, animalistic and hot! She wanted more! She wanted him! Immediately!

"Finally, Decker!" Sounded a female voice, followed closely by a bright flash of light.

Chloe froze abruptly in Lucifer's arms. Breathing heavily, she jerked her head to one side and spotted Ella Lopez standing with a camera in her hands in the entrance of the room, grinning like a cat. Did her friend really just take a photo?

_That was a disaster!_

Ashamed and confused at the same time, the detective loosened her legs around Lucifer's hips and pressed against his chest, but the devil didn’t move an inch.

"Lucifer," she cursed angrily.

His cocky smirk was still intact. "You should give me a few minutes, Detective. Otherwise, Miss Lopez will enjoy a unique view on a very specific body part of mine.”

Chloe's gaze wandered between her bodies. His erection bulged out of his thin trousers very visibly. She swallowed hard.

"I knew it," Ella commented enthusiastically behind Lucifer. "I knew that you two would eventually succumb to this sexual tension between yourselves. And oh ... my ... God, you two are so _hot_ together."

Lucifer grunted derisively. "Please do not mention my father in such a context, Miss Lopez," he begged the forensic scientist.

Ella squealed happily. "I'm sorry, Lucifer. I'm just so pleased about this development. How is it? Are you two together now or is this just a hot make out session at work between close friends?"

Chloe moaned in agony. That was exactly the reason why she hadn’t told anyone about it yet.

"Miss Lopez, you are very curious," her partner said amused.

"Oh my..." The forensic scientist broke off before she could mention Lucifer's father again. "So you _are_ together!" She clapped in her hands.

Chloe felt uncomfortable. Ella was a forensic expert, but how could she draw the right conclusions so quickly?

"Is there a special reason why you were looking for us anyway?" The detective hurriedly asked with a counter question and tried to maneuver the topic in more innocent directions. She still felt her cheeks burn brightly.

Fortunately, her colleague jumped right on the distraction. "I finally managed to find a complete fingerprint on the victim's scarf. He belongs to Adam Scott. I just wanted to tell you the news but Dan said that you‘ve already solved the murder, so I went straight to the interrogation room. Who could have guessed that I would disturb this little intermezzo, when entering?"

Lucifer finally seemed to have calmed down enough to step back from Chloe and casually straightened his shirt under the jacket. "If you don’t mind, I really like to have a copy of the picture you just shot, Miss Lopez.” He also seemed to find the whole situation just entertaining...

Chloe stared at him dumbfounded, but the forensic scientist grinned exuberantly. "Sure, Lucifer. Is this your first picture together? "Ella looked curiously between her and the devil. 

Chloe didn’t know which train of emotions Ella had received, but she welcomed the following words from her friend anyway. "Oh, I think I'll just leave you two alone. Try not to be too loud," she whispered with a wink and quickly disappeared from the room.

The detective didn’t even have time to ask Ella to be discreet. She had to have a conversation with her friend as soon as possible, if she didn’t want the relationship to become public on the precinct. 

And whose fault was it?

Angrily, Chloe turned around to Lucifer. "That's exactly why I didn’t want to be intimate at work. There is always someone, who will find out what we're doing."

The devil shrugged. "I don’t know, Detective. Your desire for me was extremely heightened a few minutes ago. You cannot tell me that you didn’t find it exciting to make out in this room.“

Chloe pressed her lips together in a thin line. "You don’t get it, Lucifer. Ella just caught us. The whole department will know that we‘re together."

"Then let them know, darling. On my point, I want the other men to know that you are taken. Because one thing is for sure, I certainly will not share you with others."

His possessive thought was touching, and Chloe's features actually softened. "There would have been better ways to tell them..."

"Maybe," said Lucifer mischievously. "But now that the cat is out of the bag, how about a sequel, love?" He wiggled his eyebrows provocatively and pointed to the nearby table.

Chloe could only shake her head in disbelief. "Not in this life, Mister. We certainly won’t repeat such a thing ever again!" She countered with fury and strode towards the exit of the room. She had enough work left on her desk to take care of. And for sure, she didn’t have enough time to fight the whole day with such an unreasonable man.

  
  
 

It was late afternoon. Lucifer had said goodbye to her after solving the murder case and had driven back to LUX. Of course, not without assuring her that he would visit her tonight to continue their little incident and finish things properly.

Chloe had returned to her reports. It was a nice feeling to know that they had solved a murder again. Ella's fingerprint on the victim's scarf matched Adam Scott’s, who had previously given a confession. He was guilty, even if he’d killed his roommate without purpose.

Chloe stared, lost in thoughts, at the computer monitor in front of her desk. The tiny digital clock told her that it was time to call it a day. Unfortunately, after Lucifer's visit, she hadn’t been able to focus on work properly anymore. More than once, her thoughts had wandered back to their actions in the interrogation room. It wasn’t the first time today that she had wondered how she could have thrown her principles overboard so quickly.

The detective came up with only one plausible answer. She was head over heels in love with Lucifer and addicted to him and all the feelings he was able to ignite in her. If she was honest with herself, she had even found their little intermezzo surprisingly hot. It had been very exciting and sinful. Chloe bit her lower lip.

It seemed that her partner was right. Maybe it was time that their colleagues found out about Lucifer and her. It was obvious that their relationship and their feelings for each other were real. There was no doubt left why their co-workers shouldn’t know that Lucifer Morningstar and herself were off the dating market.

One last time, Chloe opened her email inbox and scanned the latest news. An email from her new boss made her wonder. She received it a few minutes ago –‘rules of conduct at the precinct’ was the subject line.

Curiously, Chloe opened the email and scanned through its content. Her cheeks immediately blushed in a dark shade of red. At the same time, she finished the message; she desperately wished that a giant hole would open up and swallow her on the spot. That clearly was the most embarrassing day of her career!

  


_Ladies and Gentlemen,  
In light of recent events, I expressly point out, that we have rules regarding intimacies at work. These rules say that no intimacies between co-workers are allowed that go beyond kissing. We are a professional institution and not a flirty playground._

  


Had Ella squealed? Chloe hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to her friend the whole afternoon, but it was highly unlikely that Ella had run to the boardroom with that kind of information. Presumably, her incident had spread through word of mouth.

Chloe glanced around over the floor to evaluate her recent theory, shamefacedly noticing that several colleagues stared strangely at her. The realization hit her hard.

They knew! They knew that this email was meant for Lucifer and her.  
Could this day end even more humiliating? That was almost as bad as running around naked at the schoolyard. 

Panic, Chloe turned off the PC and fled from the building a moment later. Lucifer could definitely get ready for a lecture.

That was exactly the reason why she hadn’t allowed such inappropriate actions between them in the past. Now, everyone at work will laugh and she would definitely be the mockery of her colleagues over the next days.

Although Lucifer might have thought that it was highly entertaining and funny, her reputation had just suffered and she was in a perfect mood to bring him hell for what he‘d done.


End file.
